


Rain

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [20]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Weather patterns.
Series: Lives!verse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. "'rain'"

"It's really coming down out there," Juri managed as she raced into the hangar and paused. Quickly, she shook off her hands, then pushed her hair back before taking off her glasses and trying to find a dry part of her shirt to wipe them with.

"I know," Miguel replied flatly from somewhere to her left. "It's making my entire body ache."

Juri finished drying her glasses, then nodded at Miguel when she had them back on and he was properly in focus. She'd expected Erica to be there as well, though.

"Erica said she's running a few minutes late," Miguel added as if he was reading Juri's mind. "She needed to make a quick stop by Shipbuilding."

"There are no quick stops by Shipbuilding," Juri noted wryly. She'd been sent on that errand many times before.

Miguel offered her a can of juice from the vending machine he'd been contending with and she accepted quickly.

"Ever thought about contacts?" Miguel questioned. "It's just poor vision, right? Not actual damage..."

"I have contacts," Juri replied quickly. "I just don't like them as much. Though I guess they'd be good on a day like today."

Miguel nodded and crossed in front of her to peek outside. "When is it supposed to let up?"

Juri tried to hold in a giggle. She'd completely forgotten, until that moment, that this was the first rainy season that many of her new friends were experiencing. They were from the PLANTs and had no idea what the weather on a tropical island was really like...

"No one told you? It's going to pretty much be doing this for a few months."

She sipped at her juice, glanced over at Miguel's expression... and failed at keeping her laughter to herself.


End file.
